


Melting under your touch

by CreateOwnHell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A little, Biting, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Showki, Smut, first attempt at writing smut, i guess, idk take this with a grain of salt, others are also there later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/pseuds/CreateOwnHell
Summary: After months upon months of having danced around each other, they finally stopped beating around the bush and confessed their feelings. Nothing seemed to have changed though, because it’s not like they have any privacy, sharing the living space with 5 other people.But today seems to be in their favor.





	Melting under your touch

Kihyun and Shownu had the whole dorm to themselves. Others having left early in the morning, Minhyuk had to host a show, Hyungwon was modelling, Changkyun and Jooheon were working on the next album and Wonho was visiting his mom.

Kihyun and Shownu were the only ones, besides Wonho, who had nothing on their schedule for today.

Kihyun woke up around the same time the rest of the members, excuse me, Kihyun woke up before others to make sure they are woken up and leave on time.

After that he made a light breakfast for the busy kids, and off they went. Leaving a mess behind for him to clean.

After about 10 minutes of them leaving and him cleaning, a messy haired sleepy leader finally made his appearance in the kitchen. Wearing nothing but white t-shirt and grey sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips. If Hyunwoo would raise his hands high, the shirt would lift and expose the toned stomach.

Kihyun was too busy to notice, until Hyunwoo made his presence known by light chuckle, because of how cutely Kihyun fell on the floor.

He was content on just watching his boyfriend clean without interrupting. The way his hands moved around and his whole presence when he was doing anything was so mesmerizing to watch. Honestly Hyunwoo could have stayed there and stare at Kihyun for the rest of his life.

‘’You are mean, Son Hyunwoo’’ Kihyun grumbled, standing up and touching his butt to ease the pain and dust off dirt should there be any. Which would be ridiculous considering Kihyun does the cleaning in this house.

‘’Did the rest of them leave already?’’ Hyunwoo asked, walking towards the small grumpy man.

‘’mm yes,’’ Kihyun answered and went back to cleaning, giving one last finishing touch to the the table and threw the cleaning rag into the sink.

‘’Good.’’ Hyunwoo said as he wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s waist and snuggling into his neck.

Kihyun placed his hands on top of Hyunwoo’s, leaning back into his chest.

They stood there, in bliss, before Hyunwoo started to hum a song swaying in its rhythm.

 

Hyunwoo’s hands were trailing down Kihyun’s side, making the shorter one shiver, and landed one kiss on his neck. Kihyun turned around to face him, only to have him being lifted on the table.

Kihyun’s wrapped his legs around Hyunwoo’s hips, needing to feel every inch of him.

Close. Closer.

Kihyun stared at those plump lips, his eyes burning with lust. Hyunwoo’s lips looked sinfully red and delicious. Kihyun licked his lips unconsciously and swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbed visibly.

Hyunwoo was looking at Kihyun trying to figure out his next step.

The time had stopped around them.

Finally, Kihyun kissed Hyunwoo, slowly at first but as he grew hungrier it got more aggressive. His hands were roaming all over the other’s body craving for contact to feel the skin under his fingers, pulling at the shirt.

Shownu seemed to know what his lover wanted, so he quickly tossed of his shirt on the kitchen floor, leaving his upper body exposed.

‘’You are drooling.’’ Hyunwoo said softly, before attacking Kihyun’s lips again.

They were kissing for a while, an erection growing in both of their pants.

Occasionally, pulling away to catch their breath only to continue as if they couldn’t live without the other’s lips on his own.

‘’Do you…’’ Hyunwoo was panting in between kissing, ‘’…want to…’’ taking Kihyun into his arms ‘’ …take this…’’ carrying him in his arms, not once breaking contact, ‘’…to the bedroom?’’

Kihyun only smiled into the kiss, Hyunwoo understood, picking him up as if he weighed nothing, holding him firmly and walking out of the kitchen.

They reached Hyunwoo’s room, and laid Kihyun down on his bed slowly pulling away, breaking the kiss. Leaving behind a confused Kihyun.

He hovered above Kihyun, staring him up and down. He looked so delicious, with his half lidded eyes, messy hair and uneven breathing. He looked perfect.

‘’Like what you see hyung?’’ Kihyun flirted, knowing exactly how it gets under Hyunwoo’s skin.

Hyunwoo proceeded to undo Kihyun’s jeans, tugging them off in the speed of light, and then attacking his shirt. Kihyun was just wearing too much clothing and he wasn’t having any of that.

Hyunwoo was standing in front of the bed, Kihyun got into the sitting position, eyeing him up and down. A little bit of sweat has formed on Hyunwoo’s skin, making Kihyun gulp loudly.

He reached out to pull Hyunwoo closer to him by the strings on his sweatpants. He kissed Hyunwoo’s stomach, going lower and lower with every kiss, until he reached the edge of the boxers that were showing under the pants.

He finally pulled the pants down, releasing a fully hard dick. Hyunwoo was biting his lip looking down on Kihyun, losing his mind, he can’t wait to have those pretty little lips on his aching dick that needed attention.

Kihyun was licking his lips, admiring the view before taking Hyunwoo’s member into his mouth.

He sucked on it starting slowly, and then picked up speed. The faster he moved, the more reaction he got from Hyunwoo. He was teasing the older one, going slow, fast and then slow again.

There were saliva trails running down on either side of Kihyun’s mouth, mixed with Hyunwoo’s precum.

Kihyun could tell Hyunwoo was close to a breaking point. All he had to do was give few more strokes and Hyunwoo was pushed over the edge. His mouth half open from the ecstasy.

Kihyun swallowed every drip of his cum and wiped the edges of his mouth, smirking when he noticed that Hyunwoo was still hard.

Hyunwoo reached over to the bedside cupboard to grabbed something from the drawer.

Kihyun looked positively surprised to see that Hyunwoo was holding a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube.

‘’Someone was prepared.’’ Kihyun chuckled and crawled into Hyunwoo’s lap. ‘’When did you even have the time?’’

‘’I have my ways,’’ Hyunwoo answered, ‘’meaning I lied about running out of pain killers and I wanted to go out and buy them.’’

‘’Hold it right there bad boy.’’ Kihyun smiled, a little proud.

Hyunwoo pulled open one condom pack with his teeth, and Kihyun suddenly felt even more turned on than before because fuck if that wasn’t one of the hottest thing he has ever seen and it seems like Hyunwoo himself wasn’t even aware of how fucking seductive that just was.

As Hyunwoo was reaching to put on the condom, Kihyun stopped him, a sly smile on his face.

‘’I wanna try something.’’ He said and took condom from Hyunwoo and got off his lap.

Hyunwoo sat there momentarily confused, that was until he saw Kihyun kneel in front of him. He put the condom on Hyunwoo with his mouth.

‘’Where did you learn that?’’ Hyunwoo asked, can it be that Kihyun has done this with someone before? A sense of jealousy ran through him; it must have shown on his face.

‘’I practiced on things…I imagined doing that to you…’’ Kihyun said, embarrassed a little about confessing this.

‘’Nnn what else have you imagined doing with me?’’ Hyunwoo was riling Kihyun up.

Kihyun stood up while Hyunwoo was squirting lube into his hands.

‘’I imagined that, ‘’ Kihyun put hands on the other’s shoulders, ‘’that you’d prepare me with your beautiful fingers, inserting them one by one, before fucking me into oblivion.’’

Hyunwoo bit his lip and grabbed Kihyun’s ass, pulling him back to his lap.

‘’Did you fuck yourself with your fingers while thinking of me?’’ Hyunwoo pressed his finger against Kihyun’s hole, circling around it.

‘’Yes.’’

This earned Kihyun the first finger going in.

‘’How many times have you been using me as your masturbation material?’’ He breathed against Kihyun’s neck.

‘’I lost count.’’

Second finger went in, Kihyun felt a little burn but soon that passed.

‘’Think you can take in a third one?’’

‘’Yes.’’

Kihyun let out a gasp, he has never felt so full, if this is what it feels like with Hyunwoo’s fingers in him, what would it like to have his dick.

Hyunwoo was carefully stretching Kihyun’s hole, looking for that sweet spot, moving his fingers around. When he felt Kihyun go stiff, he knew he had found it.

He pulled his fingers out and put another load of lube on his fully erect dick, positioning Kihyun.

Kihyun slowly pushed himself down on Hyunwoo, until it was all the way in. Tears prickling in his eyes, because Hyunwoo was so thick, three fingers weren’t enough.

‘’Are you alright? Hyunwoo’s voice was full of concern. ‘’Shall we stop?’’

‘’No, give me a moment.’’ Kihyun hissed through his teeth. And sure enough he was ready, itching for Hyunwoo to move. To feel the pleasure, he felt for a second when Hyunwoo was preparing him.

Hyunwoo started to move slow at first, afraid of hurting the other.

‘’I’m not going to break Hyunwoo.’’ Kihyun ordered, almost pissed off about not getting what he wants.

This turned a switch in Hyunwoo, because he suddenly started thrusting faster and stronger.

Kihyun san his teeth deep into Hyunwoo’s shoulder to not out any voices. It was getting harder to not make any sounds when with every thrust Hyunwoo hit the sweet spot.

‘’C’mon let me hear your sweet voice sing into my ears.’’ Hyunwoo grunted, picking up speed. The grip on Kihyun’s hips got stronger, most likely leaving a bruise. Kihyun didn’t care, not when his body was being shaped by Hyunwoo. Not when Hyunwoo was marking him, claiming him, making Kihyun his, and his only.

‘’…more…need you…’’ Kihyun moaned, he just needed more, it wasn’t enough.

Kihyun bit into Hyunwoo’s arms, leaving marks everywhere he could, as Hyunwoo was drilling into him with such a force.

‘’…nn Ki, how will I cover it up..,.’’

‘’If it were up to me, I’d never let you show your arms to anyone but me.’’ Kihyun said before leaving another bitemark. This one was the strongest, making Hyunwoo flinch for a second because of the pain, but at the same time it made his cock twitch. Kihyun felt it.

_Hmm, interesting_

So Kihyun started biting over more furiously, and oh my god did it drive Hyunwoo insane.

He picked him up and laid the shorter one on his back, not once breaking contact.

‘’Lift your hips.’’ Kihyun did as ordered, and Hyunwoo put a pillow under his ass to make him feel more comfortable.

As soon as he was convinced Kihyun was okay, he continued where he left off.

‘’Hyun….woo… I’m…’’ Kihyun panted, his body covered with sweat from the intensity.

‘’…me too…’’ Hyunwoo was in the same state. You could see droplets of sweat on his forehead.

It took few more thrusts for both of them to cry out in pleasure. Kihyun spilled his cum over his and Hyunwoo’s stomach.

Hyunwoo almost collapsed on Kihyun after cumming so hard, but he held himself up with shaky hands.

Both were catching their breaths.

When Hyunwoo finally pulled out, Kihyun felt empty, like something was missing, because suddenly they weren’t connected anymore, weren’t one.

Hyunwoo had gotten up from bed to throw away the used condom.

He came back to bed already wearing a pair of boxers, holding a napkin and underwear for Kihyun.

‘’Let me clean this up.’’ Hyunwoo said casually, wiping off the cum from Kihyun’s stomach before it dries. He then handed the underwear to Kihyun who quickly pulled them on to join Hyunwoo.

Kihyun was lying on bed, back towards Hyunwoo who pulled him close to his chest.

‘’Tired?’’ Hyunwoo asked, running his hand through Kihyun’s soft hair.

‘’Mmm..’’ Kihyun muttered, wiggling closer to him.

After that nothing was said. Kihyun fell asleep from exhaustion. Hyunwoo kissed the top of Kihyun’s head and closed his eyes, falling asleep in no time.

 

Hyunwoo and Kihyun must have slept for a few hours

The other 5 had come back together. Their loud laughter could be heard by everyone in this block alone.

Kihyun’s eyes opened in the speed of light, and he got up from the bed even faster, leaving behind a confused Hyunwoo, who was rubbing his eyes.

He quickly put on a shirt and told Hyunwoo to get up as well. He walked fast to the living room door to welcome them back, act as if nothing happened. 

‘’Man I am so glad I decided to leave. I would have died when I would have had to hear you two going at it.’’

Kihyun was momentarily confused when he looked down on himself, he noticed he wasn’t wearing any pants and the shirt he was wearing was definitely Hyunwoo’s. His cheeks turned several shades redder as he stood at the door frame, frozen.

‘’You look good in my clothes.’’ Hyunwoo whispered and blew lightly in to his ear. He walked away to greet the others, dressed decently, not like s _ome._

‘’He is going to pay.’’ Kihyun said under his breath before stomping over to the kitchen to join others, shame forgotten.  

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't slept in 24 hours, so the moment i posted this i went to sleep immediatelly.  
> i have no idea what i wrote in a way, cuz like yea i ve read fics like these for years but never tried writing myself. i mean i have fics (*never uploaded*) where i have also tried but like i didnt seem to get past certain parts, i just kept getting stuck. THIS is literally the first one i ve ever finished.  
> Anyhow i hope it's not that Bad hahaha *flings myself into the sun*


End file.
